Healing Wounds
by TheNileyLove
Summary: Mitchie hasn't spoken to anyone from Camp Rock since Treament but now it's time to go back and face the music. Read as Mitchie battles through her third year of Camp Rock. Please R&R. Rated T for minor swearing. Pairings in the future.
1. Intro

**I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

><p>Mitchie twisted and turned in her bed uncomfortably, tomorrow was the day she returned for her 3rd year of Camp Rock. She was nervous to see everyone ever since treatment, she wasn't even sure it was the right choice to go back.<p>

-x-

After the second year of Camp Rock, Mitchie and the rest of the camp had begun touring with Connect 3. It all began great. Mitchie would perform 'This is me' with Shane and the crowd loved it. She even started to make a name for herself, throughout the beginning of the tour her and Shane's relationship was good but it was soon to be ruined by Tess and her lies. Tess had made Mitchies life hell on tour and she had spiralled into a deep depression, she wouldn't eat and would cut herself when she was alone and when Tess and Shane had confirmed they were a couple to Good Morning America, not long after they split, drove Mitchie over the edge. The rage built up inside her waiting to be unleashed. As everyone was getting on the plane Mitchie stormed up to Tess and before she could stop herself her fist collided with Tess' eye. Everyone was appalled with her actions and on October 30th Mitchie was dropped out of the last leg of the tour and was entered into a treatment facility to treat physical and emotional issues. She had completed her treatment on 28th of January.

-x-

Mitchie woke with a beam of light streaming through her curtains directly into her eyes. She sighed heavily swing her feet out of bed. Her alarm clock read 7:30am, next to her alarm clock was a note reading what was her Twitter username and password. Mitchie smiled and walked over to her desk and opened up her laptop. She slowly typed in the username and password anxiously. The server loaded with a load of tweets from random people from the camp saying they were excited to go back but a tweet loaded upfrom her ex Shane saying he was nervous about returning also. Mitchie slammed her laptop shut and sighed again. Time to get moving.

-x-

Mitchie and Connie loaded up the van with Mitchies suitcases and Connies supplies for the summer. They both scrambled into the van and started to make their way to the camp.

"Are you_ nervous?" _Connie asked her daughter.

"Honestly.. yeah" Mitchie laughed nervously. Her palms were a little sweaty from clenching her fists so tight.

"Well don't be, you've turned into such a strong, independent and beautiful women, i'm pretty sure everyone will be pleased to see you" Connie tried comforting the girl.

"I don't think Tess or Shane will welcome me with open arms" Mitchie replied.

"Ah well, Tess is a bitch and Shane is a douche" Connie laughed.

"Mother? you told me never to use such language" Mitchie playfully tapper her mother on the shoulder.

They switched on the radio and sung their hearts out until they finally made it to the camp. Connie switched off the radio and Mitchie sunk further into her seat as her eyes read the sign 'Camp Rock'. Maybe coming back here wasn't such a good idea. They pulled into the car park when Mitchies phone vibrated, it was her friend Alex Russo from school '_Good luck baby girl, I love you lots_' Mitchie smiled feeling a little better already. They had arrived earlier than some to avoid any awkwardness. Connie rested her hand on Mitchies lap.

"You ready?" Connie smiled.

"Yeah..." Mitchie sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please read and review.**

**If you wanted to take a look on what Mitchie was wearing and looked like on her first day back please visit my profile. :)**

****Also I wanted to have a go at a story like this because Demi has inspired me so much and I thought it'd make a great story for Mitchie and to watch how she gets her life back on track! ****


	2. New and old friends

**I do not own anything.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, as it gets further into it should start to get more interesting.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie strolled over to her cabin and layed down her suitcase on her bed, she unzipped the suitcase and pulled out a small rectangle book with 'Mitchies songs' written on it. Mitchie grinned she wanted a special song for her camp comeback and she found the perfect one.<p>

"Mitchie." Connie called.

"Yeah mom." She replied.

"Can you come and help me in the kitchen and set things up." She asked.

"Yeah sure." She said less enthusiastically.

-x-

After they had finished setting up the Camp had started to get a bit crowded and the nerves danced around in Mitchies stomach. Brown took to the stage to welcome everyone back and the new campers. Mitchie stood quietly at the back to avoid any eyes on her, too bad it didn't last.

"Oh look girls, look what decided to come crawling back." Tess smirked evily. The words stabbed Mitchie like a knife.

"T-tess." Mitchies words stuttered.

"I had to get two stitches on my eye thanks to you, you should really go back to the loony bin" Right at this point the little 'tiff' started gathering the attention of other campers. Mitchie could feel the eyes burning through her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Tess walked past Mitchie smirking and purposely shoved her shoulder roughly into hers. The girl stumbled back onto the ground and heard Tess' minions sniggering. This tall blonde haired looking boy walked over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, offering a hand to help her up.

"Hm yeaah." She tried to smile but her face wouldn't let her but accepting the offer to help her up.

"Are you sure? you don't look it." The boy smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Mitchie said.

"I'm Chad by the way." He smiled holding a hand out for a handshake. Mitchie smiled at how nice he was being.

"I'm Mitchie."

"Cool, well I gotta go put my things in my cabin and i'll catch up with you later." Chad waved and walked to his cabin. Mitchie smiled and looked around to find some familiar faces but was not successful so she decided to go back to her cabin.

As she got back to her cabin, she saw a girl with long brunette hair looking through her song book.

"Hey! that's mine!" Mitchie lunged forward and snatched the book from the brunettes hand.

"I'm sorry, It was just there and I was curious, i'm sorry, i'm Miley by the way and i'm sorry." Miley apologized.

"Okay okay it's fine you can stop saying 'sorry' now." Mitchie giggled. "I'm Mitchie Torres are you like, my roomate?" she asked.

"Miley Stuart and yeah i'm your room mate, have you been here before?" Miley wondered.

"Yeah this is my third year, you?"

"My first." Miley smiled. "I heard Connect 3 come here, do they?" Mitchie shuddered at the name and just shrugged. "are you okay?" Miley frowned.

"Hm? oh yeah." She lied.

"You seem cagey now tell me what's up?" Miley asked not going to give up. Mitchie sighed, she's going to find out sooner or later and sat down and explained the whole situation with Miley.

Half an hour later and Mitchie had finished explaining the story, she only had known Miley an hour but she felt like she could trust her already. Miley wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No it's fine, anyway it's time for dinner now." Mitchie reassured.

-x-

The girls walked into a very crowded lunch hall and picked up a plate and grabbed some food.

"Lets eat outside then we can watch the cute boys walk in." Miley smiled.

"Haha sure." Mitchie giggled. They both took the their dinners and found a spot outside.

"MITCHIE!" A name called. Mitchie turned to see Caitlyn grinning at her.

"Hey Caitlyn." Mitchie was surprised by Caitlyns reaction.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I thought i'd never see you again." Caitlyn tackled Mitchie into a hug.

"Yeah i'm fine haha, what are you doing here I thought you'd left last year?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes i'm back because Brown wanted me to do my own class on producing blah blah blah." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh cool, this is Miley." Mitchie replied. Miley waved hi.

"Oh well I better get going i'll catch up with you later and we can, well, catch up." Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie chuckled "Bye."

"Mitchie don't look now but Connect 3 are coming this way." Miley warned. Mitchie ignored her instruction and turned around anyway. Shane walked past Mitchie not even acknowledging she was there, part of Mitchie died inside. Nate and Jason waddled behind deep in conversation. "Well that was rude"

"Yeah, thats Shane Gray for ya." Micthie sighed. She hated him for upsetting her and she hated him even more for ignoring her like she wasn't even there. "I umm.. i'm kinda tired now, i'll see you tomorrow." Mitchie quickly fled from the scene, wiping a tear from her eye.

'Ergh who the hell does Shane think he is' thought Miley. She stood up and walked indoors, she walked straight up to Shanes table where he was surrounded by girls.

"Hey, you, you're a right jerk you know, how dare you come strolling in here like nothings happened." Miley shouted.

"Umm and who are you?" Shane said.

"I'm Miley Stuart and you sir, are a douche, you at least owe Mitchie an apology from what you did to her last year." Miley said disgusted and turned around and strutted off.

Shane eyes widened 'Mitchies here'. He had thought back to the tour last year when Tess told Shane that Mitchie was getting bored of him and was going to split up with him anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy it, please read + review.<strong>

**Hopefully as we get more into the story it becomes more interesting because these are all just everyone meeting each other again.**

**If anyone wants their character in it I don't mind adding a few. :)**

**Also I added people like Miley and Chad because they are easy to recognise and picture in your head.**

**Thankyou.**


End file.
